Teh Evil Plot
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: I have no idea. I was bored, and when small ideas came to mind, I just mashed them into this.  Title intentionally misspelled.


**Teh Evil Plot**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Please don't take this as my writing standard. It's not. I was just really bored when I came up with this. I wasn't sure whether or not I should post this…but I decided to anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club, related characters, the Wii, or anything else that you can asume I don't own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bloom walked into Stella's room where the rest of the Winx Club had gathered. "What's going on?" Bloom asked.

"Bad news, darling. "Stella began.

"We've all agreed to sell our souls to the dark side and start working for Baltor." Layla said.

"And you are being expelled from Alfea tomorrow." Tecna added.

"NNNOOOO!!" Bloom sank to her knees, grabbed her head, and started to scream.

**XXX**

Bloom walked down the hall to Musa's room. As she came in, she heard Musa's radio start playing a Christmas carol.

"Neat." Bloom turned up the sound.

Suddenly Musa popped out of nowhere. "What are you doing?!?"

"Listening to a Christmas carol." Bloom replied.

Musa pulled a guitar out of nowhere and used it to bash her radio. "NO. IT IS STILL NOVEMBER. I REFUSE." Musa replied.

"Why is everything you say in caps?" Bloom wondered.

"Because I'm abusing the CAPS lock." Musa replied. She then started banging Bloom over the head with her guitar. "Get out of my room."

**XXX**

Bloom walked down the hall until she came to Stella's room. She pushed open the door and went in.

Stella was standing in the middle of the room, and holding her Solarian Scepter. Instead of sun, though, the center of the scepter was a moon. Stella had also lightened her hair.

"Guess what?" She asked Bloom. "Since we're all (except for you), joining the dark side, I've decided to start using my moon powers."

Bloom ran from the room.

**XXX**

Bloom arrived at her own room a moment later. She went to the closet and opened the door. Sitting on the bottom of the closet was Flora.

"Flora, why are you sitting on the floor?" Bloom asked.

"Because I want to." Flora replied. She was holding a pot with a plant in it, and stroking the Plant's head. "I'm going to feed you to my man eating plant." Flora announced.

Bloom was shocked. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because I want to, first of all, and second, because all my plants need a well-balanced diet."

Bloom tried to run, but was caught by the plant.

**XXX**

Bloom escaped twelve minutes later and ran down the hall. As she did, she ran into Stella, Brandon, and Sky. "Guess What!?" Stella said.

"I know, you're using moon powers." Bloom said.

"And I can use them to screw with people's minds." Stella added. She snapped her fingers at Shy, and his head lolled to the side as he started to drool.

Bloom promptly turned and ran the other way.

**XXX**

Bloom swung the door of Tecna's and Musa's room open. It met a muffled thud, and then was slammed back into Bloom's face.

A few moments later, Bloom pried herself off the door and entered the room. Inside she saw Tecna.

"Tecna, were you behind the door?" She asked the pink-haired girl.

"Yes, I was." Tecna replied.

"Why were you back there?"

Tecna scowled. "Because I wanted to be. Now go away before I send you to an alternate reality."

Bloom started to walk out the door.

"And close that door behind you!"

**XXX**

"This cannot be happening." Bloom muttered as she walked through Alfea. She stopped in front of Layla's door and knocked so softly that even Musa with her Sonar hearing wouldn't have been able to hear it, and then entered the room.

Inside, Layla was playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Layla, why does everyone hate me?" Bloom asked.

"I can't talk right now." Layla replied as she jumped around the dance pad. "I'm busy playing Dance Dance Revolution. EVIL DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!!" Layla laughed maniacally as she continued jumping around the dance pad.

Bloom ran from the room. "I've got to find Miss Faragonda."

**XXX**

Bloom ran down the main hall and opened the first door she came too. Inside, the new moon-powered Stella and Saix from Kingdom Hearts II were studying a book.

Stella looked up when she heard the door open. "Hi Bloom! Saix was just teaching how to use my moon powers..."

Bloom slammed the door shut.

She hurried to the next door and opened it. Inside was a strange Cyan-colored dinosaur. "AHH!" Nyoshi yelled when he saw Bloom.

Bloom closed the door and continued running.

Inside the next door she opened, she found the Dischantix-wearing Trix sisters playing Mario Party 8 on the Wii. She ran from the room.

She ran into the next room, and fell into oblivion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uhh!" Bloom hit the ground hard, and woke up a moment later. She was on the floor next to her bed, and still in her pajamas. Bloom exhaled a sigh of relief as Lockette flew over to her. "Oh, good, it was just a dream." She said, relief obvious in her voice.

She changed into her normal clothes, and then went down to Stella's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stella called.

Bloom entered the room, and heard a shout. "Surprise! Happy birthday, Bloom!"

The rest of the Winx Club and the Specialists were standing around. There was a 'happy birthday' banner hanging on the wall, and a table was set up with cake and punch.

Bloom promptly fainted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Once again, not my standard or best work. I was just bored. So I decided to pick on Bloom. Yeah...Maybe I'll take it down. We'll see. It doesn't look like it hangs together too well, but I'll let you all decide that. Please review.


End file.
